Skeleton
Anatomically correct. Gutless... but fearless. Heartless in every sense of the word. It's bones have been bleached by the sun. A reminder of mortality. }} Skeletons are a common undead monster found all over Gielinor. Like zombies, they are the result of a necromancer reanimating the bodies of the dead. As such, they are the commonly found in tombs, graveyards and dungeons. They are generally weak to magic, with most skeletons being especially vulnerable to earth or water spells. A salve amulet or salve amulet (e) will provide a damage and accuracy boost of +15% and +20% respectively against skeletons and other undead. Varieties, Combat Levels and Locations Skeletons are one of the most common enemies in the game. Unlike most enemies, skeletons wildly differ in stats, combat levels and locations. The table below lists the known locations and combat levels of all monsters named "Skeleton", and also provides links to the skeletons with separate articles. Standard Skeletons Quest Skeletons Slayer alternatives Any monsters named "skeleton", with the exception of guard skeletons in a player-owned house and the Skeletons found in Daemonheim and Sinkholes, may be killed to complete a slayer assignment. The following alternatives are also available: *Skeleton mages *Skeletal miners *Skeletal hands *Skeleton Fremenniks *Skeleton warlords *Skoblins Banking tips Many skeleton locations are far from banks. For players wishing to slay skeletons and bank their drops, consider the following: *The Draynor Sewers are moderately close to the Draynor Village bank. *The Lair of Tarn Razorlor has a banker. However, using this dungeon requires the Haunted Mine quest, The Lair of Tarn Razorlor miniquest, and a 100 coin payment to the banker for each access to the bank. *The skeleton cave in the Chaos Tunnels is easily accessed from entrance #1 to tunnels and is thus moderately close to the Edgeville bank. However, care should be taken in that entrance #1 is in low-level Wilderness and also enters the cave with rather dangerous Gargoyles. Aggressive Zombies in the cave with the skeletons may interfere with skeleton hunting. *Skeletal Hands may also be slain in the Meiyerditch Dungeon if the player looking for good drops from skeletons. Champions' Challenge Skeletons are one of the races who have lesser champions in the Champions' Challenge activity. To fight the Skeleton Champion, the player must kill skeletons until one drops a Champion scroll, which is a very rare (1 in 5000). Obtaining the scroll usually takes several hours of dedicated skeleton hunting, therefore it is advice to kill lower level skeletons to increase the kill rate as much as possible. Drops :Note: Items marked "(m)" are members-only. :'Note:'This drop table is an amalgamation of different varieties of skeleton, and doesn't necessarily give a good indication of what a particular skeleton will drop. 100% Herbs Equipment Runes Charms (m) Other Potions Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *As of 9 November 2009, various skeletons' combat animations and sounds have been reworked. *The level 58 skeletons in the Crandor and Karamja Dungeon are bigger than the other skeletons. *The skeletons in the Barrows did not drop the champion scroll for several years. This bug was eventually fixed. *When in a player-owned-house oubliette or dungeon when building mode is on, they are called Bones. *In the Hallowe'en 2011 event the player has to choose a skeleton to represent Pestilence in statue form. de:Skelette nl:Skeleton fi:Skeleton Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options